


silver

by ohjustpeachy



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: It's Tony's fiftieth birthday, and the tenth one they've celebrated together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601260
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	silver

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony's birthday and the square R2 "Silver-haired Tony" on my bingo card (#3049)!

“There’s more today,” Tony says matter of factly, frowning into the mirror. “It’s a conspiracy, I’m telling you.” He shakes his head at his reflection and pouts like he’s turning five and not fifty.

“There are not more today, sweetheart,” Steve says patiently, on this, Tony’s birthday. Not because it’s his birthday, necessarily. They’ve had this conversation on plenty of mornings and before countless nights out, but Steve’s nostalgic tonight, and he’s fairly certain he wouldn’t deny Tony anything. As if to prove it, he leans in, nuzzling his face into the fine gray hair by Tony’s right ear. He continues until Tony has no choice but to laugh along with him, delight replacing disdain, eyes creasing beautifully at the corners. Steve knows better than to point out something like laugh lines and crow's feet at a time like this, but he does drop one last, featherlight kiss to them, the constant reminder of just how many good times they’ve had through the years. 

" _I_ like it, does that count for anything?” Steve asks when they catch their breath. It’s not just that it’s Tony’s birthday, it’s the _tenth_ such birthday they’ve spent together. It’s a big deal. Because Steve’s never had a love like this before, because he never in a million years could have predicted this kind of outcome, this kind of happiness, for either of them. But mostly because it’s _Tony_ and there’s no one Steve would rather be with, rather love and cherish and argue and laugh with for years on end. So of course Steve thinks Tony looks good with his hair like this, all salt and pepper silver. _Distinguished_ is what he says when the matter comes up in company. _Beautiful_ is what he says in muffled, breathless kisses when they’re alone. Over the years Steve’s discovered that he means it more every time. That it’s true what those old songs say. _I love you more today than yesterday._

_Ten years_. His stomach swoops happily at the thought. And, he admits to himself, a little nervously. He has a houseful of guests downstairs, ready to surprise Tony for his fiftieth birthday. Everyone they love is here, and Steve can’t wait to celebrate the love of his life. Soon they’ll have to go downstairs, greet their guests hand in hand, eat, drink, and be merry. But for now…

Tony’s leaning in and pressing his lips to Steve’s, chaste at first and then slower, taking his time. “Of course it counts, darling.” He kisses Steve again, until his head feels like it might just float away. Why did he think involving so many people was a good idea, again? 

“Does this mean you’ll finally tell me where we’re going tonight? No one would give me even the _tiniest_ hint. You’re trained them too well over the years, Steven.” Tony’s lips are doing that pouting thing again, and really, Steve thinks they could be put to much better use. There are other ways of celebrating, after all. A quick look at his watch, however, tells Steve that it’s almost time, and that longer, more languid kisses will have to wait until later. 

“Patience is a virtue, Tony. Maybe fifty will be your year,” Steve says, dropping one more quick kiss to his lips before taking Tony’s hand in his. “Now, come on, my impatient, silver-haired, gorgeous husband, let’s go celebrate, shall we?” 

Tony shoots one more look in the mirror, but he seems more relaxed now, settled. “Fine, fine, keep your secrets. Just promise we’ll be back here later to finish that,” he says, winking at Steve dramatically.

Steve laughs; he really does love him, this ridiculous man. “Promise.”

Tony will love the party, will love celebrating with everyone he loves, even as he inevitably demands to know how Steve pulled it all off. (Not easily, and with many, many covert texts to Natasha, thank you very much.) Steve knows all of this, of course, but he also loves knowing that at the end of it all, it’d be just the two of them. Just like the last nine birthdays, and every one that comes after.


End file.
